hackmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Locks
'''Locks '''are used by NPCs and players in order to protect their accounts. After a lock is successfully broken, the account is breached for a period of time, allowing the account to be manipulated using scripts which can transfer GC and steal information. t1 Locks The locks on t1 NPC accounts are relatively easy to figure out, and will not harm the user in any way. They will require a kernel hardline to be initiated (outside the vLAN), and they may contain multiple locks on the same account. EZ_21 The EZ_21 lock is one of the very first locks the player will encounter. It requires the ez_21 key and it will accept "open", "release", or "unlock" as the value to break the lock. EZ_35 The EZ_35 lock is the second lock players will encounter while still in the vLAN. To unlock, it requires two keys: ez_35 and digit. Similar to the EZ_21 lock, you will need to supply "open", "release", or "unlock" for the first key. You will then need to provide a digit, which can range from 0 to 9 inclusive. EZ_40 EZ_40 is the last in the EZ range, and one which is not explained in the vLAN. To break, you will need two keys: ez_40 and ez_prime. The first key, like the other EZ locks, requires "open", "release" or "unlock", and the second key will be a random prime number from 0 to 100. Note that 0 and 1 are not considered prime numbers. For convenience the list of prime numbers up to 100 is: 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23, 29, 31, 37, 41, 43, 47, 53, 59, 61, 67, 71, 73, 79, 83, 89, 97. c001 The c001 a new lock players will encounter outside the vLAN. It requires the c001 key and color_digit key (Note the American English spelling). The first key will accept one of 8 colors: "red", "purple", "blue", "cyan", "green", "lime", "yellow" or "orange". The second key will require the number of letters in the color previously specified. For example if you had yellow, the color_digit key would be 6; if you had red it would be 3. = c002 The next in the c00 range, c002 is another lock new to players. It requires the c002 key and c002_complement key. Again, the first key will accept one of 8 colors: "red", "purple", "blue", "cyan", "green", "lime", "yellow" or "orange". The second key requires a color complementing the first. See table below. c003 Finally, the last in the c00 range is the c003 lock. This time it requires the c003 key, c003_triad_1 key and c003_triad_2 key. Once more the first key requires one of the following colors: "red", "purple", "blue", "cyan", "green", "lime", "yellow" or "orange". The second and third keys will require colors in a triadic formation, respectively using the initial color. This can be calculated by adding 4 to the color index (the complement) and then +-1 for the triadic colors. The triadic combinations are as follows: L0cket The L0cket lock requires you to supply the correct 6-character password. The name 'k3y' is the only hint as to the possible passwords. This refers to the upgrades, k3y_v1, which can be found by hacking other T1 systems. Showing full information on the k3y_v1 reveals a password. There are 16 passwords in total, and one of them will unlock the l0cket. These 7 following should work for almost any NPC lock. 6hh8xw cmppiq sa23uw tvfkyq uphlaw vc2c7q xwz7ja Category:Locks